


going insane (with you).

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cedric Diggory Dies, Cedric Diggory-centric, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, OFC - Freeform, POV Cedric Diggory, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexuality Crisis, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Viktor nods, his face pulled into something of quiet understanding and it throws Cedric how a man so quiet can say so much with just his face but suddenly, Viktor has run his gloved hand over Cedric's bare one, taking it into his own with the palm facing the world.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum
Series: fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	going insane (with you).

**Author's Note:**

> hey so there is so much here and I think it's too well-written for me but I hope you like this!

_Dragons,_ his knee shakes as he sits on the bed, _they're up against dragons._ He's up against a Swedish Short-Snout, which is beautiful, and if he were not about to fight it off, he would perhaps have the clarity to admire how beautiful it is with its silky silvers and blues and even its flame would be beautiful - the blue of it as well, that his physics mind cannot wrap around - if it were not for the fact he will be fighting it. 

Cedric does not understand what the beds in the tents are for but lives under the slight suspicion that it may be an instant hospital bed that scares him even more, leg jumping and heart ticking with the realization. The bed he sits on the edge of is colored in yellows and armored in slick blacks, his Hogwarts colors, and it feels like a resting place, like a grave modeled to fit his form, it feels like an anxiety attack, closing in and making everything too vivid. He feels like he's being buried. 

He hadn't realized how insane this tournament would be until Harry Potter - and god, he's a kid, like a real child, fifteen and young with his long hair and his still-present baby fat that makes Cedric just want to take care of him - had slipped _dragons_ from his traumatized mouth as one would water in a basin. 

"Cedric," a voice curls his name from his lips and without looking up, he knows it's Viktor Krum, which is...just as insane as the dragons really. Viktor Krum is as much legend as he is a good guy, it had taken him a bit to warm up to Viktor - longer than it had Harry, who he knew from the Cup and was a child, and Fleur, who looked small enough to be crushed in Cedric's careful, pretty boy hands. - but he had at the Yule Ball and he had even begun to get that anchored, stomach upset with butterflies feeling. He feared it wasn't just because Viktor was famous. 

He glances up, smile on his face slight and eyes weary but Viktor's face is one of muted concern. He offers back that same world-weary, tired smile and for once, Cedric sees him as just a child too - what is he? Eighteen? - and they all look so young, too young to die. Die, they could actually die, he realizes, remembering the stories, they could all actually die this young. 

He glances over to Harry unconsciously - the youngest, the baby of the group, the one who looks the most prepared for this. 

"You're protective," Viktor drawls, accent misforming his words but making them, his own as though he bled the words from his own broken tongue to make them sound even better. Cedric is addicted to hearing words from his mouth, wishes he'd talk more so Cedric could sketch it into his mind and keep it there with him forever, wishes he could inject it into his veins and ride the high for a while. 

"I guess," he says instead, shrugging his shoulders even as Viktor sits next to him on the bed. His weight alleviates a pressure he didn't know was building inside of him and it reminds him of the times that he would wrestle with other boys from his house or others and would enjoy, would be comforted by, the strength of them pinning him down. It was bizarre but Cedric is starting to realize that maybe everything in their life is a bit insane. "He's just young." 

He is. Too young. Way too young.

They all are. 

Viktor nods, his face pulled into something of quiet understanding and it throws Cedric how a man so quiet can say so much with just his face but suddenly, Viktor has run his gloved hand over Cedric's bare one, taking it into his own with the palm up facing the world. 

Cedric had taken his own glove off while waiting out of fear that his palms would get so sweaty his wand would slip from his grip and he goes to apologize if it's warm, if his hand is still sweating, but Viktor says, "Ve haff a...custom in my culture." 

He nods, patiently and Viktor runs his pointer finger down one of the crevices of Cedric's hand in a way that makes the Hufflepuff shiver, in a way that feels more intimate than sex or that chaste kiss he had shared with Cho Chang after the Yule Ball. It feels insanely intimate, like Viktor is cataloging him, mapping his body out, and wanting to know every inch of him, even the more unexciting parts but his smile is well-meaning while Viktor's dark eyes are even darker with something Cedric can clinically diagnose as want, as desire plain and simple. 

He wonders if it was the shiver. 

He wonders if it's him. 

He wonders. 

He nods again and for a moment, Cedric Diggory is sure Viktor Krum will kiss him. He isn't sure if he would want to stop him from that. 

He swallows and Viktor explains, voice soft and eyes intense in a way that makes his whole body feel melted, like he's dripping with insane bouts of desire. "Your lifeline is long, you vill live longer zan 'zis." 

The crowd is screaming his name, he doesn't have time to kiss Viktor. 

Cedric Diggory makes note to kiss him when this is all done and over with, and he's won. 

The day never comes, but Cedric Diggory's dead body comes back in Harry Potter's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are so good!


End file.
